A World Died Crimson...
Pain... So much pain... That's all I can feel now... It is my punishment... But I am getting ahead of myself now... You must hear my story to understand... my name is... now crimson... But it was once... Rai... I am a Sandslash... and am what you'd call a shiny... But when I was Rai... I was normal... I was born to Ma and Pa, my two, normal, Sandslash parents. I had 2 brothers and 3 sisters. But a Houndoom killed them all a few days after I hatched. Leaving only Ma, Pa, and me. Ma and Pa chased the Houndoom off before it got me. But to see my brother's and sister's all torn up, bloody, and dead, at such a young age especially, I WAS only a level 1 Sandshrew, scared me so bad, I was disgusted by the thought and sight of meat. When Ma and Pa tried to have me eat some Caterpie they caught, I ran off and vomited. Ma and Pa gasped when the saw this, then tried to come and comfort me. Pa quickly sought out some berries. I ate them, and ma and pa quickly hugged me and said they were so sorry for what happened. They then sent me to bed. From that day on though I refused meat, and abhorred violence. I leveled up slowly, I evolved, I still abhorred violence, and I still hated meat. All I ate was berries and other edible plants. I tried my best to avoid fights, But.... I was around level 24, I had left Ma and Pa 2 levels ago. I was lounging in my favorite tree, like I usually did around that time of day. I was half asleep, when I heard a growl. I looked down to see a Houndoom, but I recognized it. A chill went down my spine. That look in its’ eyes. I shivered. Memories of my brothers and sisters being torn apart and eaten came flooding back. It was THAT Houndoom, I was sure of it. It looked ravenous as well. It smiled then said "Ooh, finally, finally a fine meal. Sandslash... Harder to beat but even better than Sandshrew..." I shivered again. So it wanted to eat me. Suddenly the Houndoom opened its mouth and a jet of flames erupted from it. I was hit, and all though it wasn't very effective, it still knocked me from my tree. I fell to the ground with a thud. I slowly scrambled back up. I then looked to see the Houndoom suddenly vanish, and then appeared right behind me, and rammed into me. I tumbled back. It took me a second to register what happened. It was a flamethrower attack, followed up by a faint attack. I stood up and took a quick look at myself. I was slightly burnt, small scorch marks’ here and there, from the flamethrower. I now had a bruise forming on my back where the faint attack hit. I could feel a trickle of blood run out of my mouth and down my face. Suddenly the Houndoom's mouth was on fire, and it was charging for me again. I was scared. So in defense, I quickly curled up in a ball, my spikes now out fully all around me. The Houndoom didn't care and kept at me. Suddenly I heard a yelp. I unfolded to see the Houndoom rubbing its nose, and moving its jaw. The pain of hitting my spikes stunned it for now. Seeing a chance to beat it, and leave in one piece, I quickly charged and raised my claws, now glowing white and shooting off sparks from the use of my move, the move being Crush Claw. I then started slashing at the Houndoom. I was in a scared frenzy, so much I did not notice the blood surrounding the Houndoom, and I didn't notice the Houndoom collapsing, or stopped breathing. I only stopped and noticed when the Houndoom was cut into pieces. It's head rolled off to the side, eyes dangling from it. The left side of the head torn down to the bone, bits of muscle and skin dangling from it still. Its horns, or what was left of them, shattered and bloody laying by it. Its legs were thrown all over, bone sticking out, deep gouges, some of the bone or through, strewn all over them. Its tail now dangled from a tree, blood dripping from it. The point torn in half and barely attached still. Its body, heh, its body was a mangled slab of meat, ribs showing all over, some broken and dangling. Its internal organs hanging out, some of the organs strewn around it’s body haphazardly. The little skull on its chest shattered, blood dripping from where it once sat. Muscle showing or torn in other parts of its torso. I was startled. I finally looked at myself. I was soaked in blood. My claws were died red in the Houndoom's blood. I whimpered, I had to get clean. I had to leave before someone found me, and its body! But there was no water close by! I did the only thing I could think of, I tried to clean myself. I took a lick from my claws; the warm, warm blood ran down my tongue and my throat. My eyes widened in surprise. It was... so... good... I needed more! I vigorously licked my claws. I licked till they were sparkling clean. Still not enough! I looked at the body of the Houndoom and smiled. I bent down and tore into the remaining flesh. The warm blood tasted so good, it ran down my throat like syrup. The meat... ah... the meat was delicious as well. It was so warm... and juicy... It slid down my throat like a warm cloud. I relished in it. I then tore another hunk of meat away and ate it. Then another, and another, and another! Heh heh heh.... I kept it up till its body was a mass of ribs and that's all. I was now covered head to toe in blood, even more than before. My claws were crimson again. I laughed... hehe... I laughed so hard. I wanted more... but... I snapped out of my frenzy and let out a small screech. What was I doing?! What about my brothers and sisters!? What would they have thought of me if they saw me like this!? I started hyperventilating. NO more. Now more I vowed to myself. No more meat. I would clean up and never have anymore ever again. So I found a small pond and cleaned up. Repeating my vow to myself as I cleaned. A lot of good that vow did me... heh... It was two levels later. I had stuck to my vow. I had also moved to a new area of the forest. I had found a new tree, and as a bonus it had its own little burrow at the trunk of it. I made the burrow a bit bigger, and moved in. It was that day, that one day, that changed everything, heh. I was scavenging a few trees over from my home, looking for berries or other edibles. I ventured close to a tree searching around it for some food. As I was searching I suddenly saw something shiny, then I heard a "Gaalvaaat!" Suddenly I was thrown back and a giant yellow spider came out of the tree, a Galvantula stood over me. I yelped and scrambled back. The Galvantula sent out another cry, and then shot a web at me. Once it came out i could see the electricity coursing through it. Electro web. It hit me, but it was useless seeing how I was a ground type and immune to electric type attacks. I was starting to freak out though. I still couldn't get out of the web itself. I then remembered one of my moves though, Rapid spin. I quickly started spinning and going into a ball. Soon the web was laying in pieces around me. I stared at the Galvantula. It was ticked. It then charged at me and lifted its front legs, they glowed a dull white color, it then slashed at me, it was a Slash attack. My eyes widened, and I did the only thing I could of to avoid the attack, which could very well kill me. I quickly rolled into a spiked ball. I felt the hit then heard a "Gallvaa!" I unrolled to see the Galvantula holding a bleeding leg. My spikes were to sharp for it. I needed to beat it better though, or else it would come after me. I knew it would. I got my nerves up and rolled into a ball. I then launched at the Galvantula. I could tell when I hit it because it let out a "Galllvaa!" It would get louder and louder as I picked up speed and power. I went at it about ten times like this, since that was the average for the move Rollout. When I stopped I uncurled to see many holes in the Galvantula from my attack. But now it was just angrier. I yelped as it suddenly came at me with a bug bite attack. I curled into a ball again, only to here yet another "Gaala!" as it hit my spikes. I had to defeat it now... defeat... defeat... KILL! I uncurled and smiled evilly. Kill... yes... kill. Kill like I did the Houndoom. Maul, slice, EAT! I raised my claws with a devilish grin. They glowed bright white, and sparks flew off them. Crush claw. I made a devilish cackle and started slashing at the Galvantula, going into a blind, induced, fury at it. When I finally came to, the area was a mess. All 6 of Galvantula's eyes were ripped from its skull and strewn through the area. Its head itself was severed from the body, half of it caved in, the other half a bloody mess, pieces of muscle torn off and dangling from the skull; Bone showing in other areas. The eye sockets still leaking blood. Its legs were strewn here and there, some hanging from the trees. Its abdomen was a bloody pile of meat. Slash marks were strewn through the whole thing. Skin and muscle was dangling in some areas, others they were completely severed. I looked down at myself, I had splats of blood all over, my claws were now a crimson red color. I chuckled and licked my claws... so warm... the blood was so warm as it trickled down my throat. The vow I made completely forgotten. I licked my lips and looked at the body of the Galvantula. I chuckled again then bent over and tore down in to the meat. More blood ran down my throat... so delicious... heh... next the meat went down. It was even better then the blood. I ripped, tore, and ate the Galvantula's body till nothing but ribs, and a few small scraps of muscle and skin remained. You could now see the intestines as well. In my feeding they got strewn from the inside all around the ribs. I cackled and looked at myself again. All I saw was... red. Crimson red. I burst out laughing like a maniac. After my laughing I went to find some water. I found some and saw my face. My mouth was pulled into an evil grin that seemed to stretch end to end on my face. My teeth were also covered in blood, as was half of my face. I now could also see my spikes, the tips were now completely drenched in blood. I chuckled, and then started washing myself. It took me awhile, but I was finally clean again, and I headed home. But I was different now. I now had an insatiable craving for Pokémon flesh and blood. I didn't care about the violence or gore anymore, heck I sought it out. Heh heh... that day was the last day of the poor little vegetarian Rai, it was the day then finally sot me on the path of Crimson the Slasher. After that day I would hunt Pokémon, and kill them just as brutally as I did the Houndoom and Galvantula. I would then eat their torsos till there was hardly anything other than bones and organs left. I still remembered some of the most delicious... A plump Fearow... a succulent Pikachu... A moist Gyarados... and the best.... the best was a golden Lickitung... it was also one of the hardest to beat.... It seemed to want to have killed me as much as I wanted to kill it... of course I know why now... heh... but anyways... It was about 3 levels later, 100's of Pokémon had met there death at my claws. Heh... Each died... chopped.... mangled... and... eaten... heh heh... well... anyways... I was in search of my next... meal... when I came across a large gray horse like Pokemon with multiple... plates.... drifting around it. It was the great Arceus. He seemed to be searching for something or someone. heh... hehe... I didn't know he was searching for me... Only one thing ran through my mind when I saw him, 'I bet HE tastes better than anything!' I grinned evilly then licked my lips. He would be sooooo delicious.... yes... eh-hem... sorry... Anyways I curled up into a ball and shot out in a Rollout. Only thing is I never hit anything! I uncurled to see I was about three feet off the ground. One of the plates Arceus had floating around him was glowing. It was a purplish pinkish one. Arceus turned and his eyes narrowed. He then asked, "Are you the Sandslash named Rai?" I chuckled and said in a sing song voice "Ye-ehs~ Why-ei~" Arceus's eyes narrowed more and he then said, "I have been searching for you. You have slayed many mercilessly then devoured their flesh. But that's not even the worst of it! You leave their bones and what's left of their bodies strewn around the area to rot! You show now guilt or remorse for it either! Then you DARED to try and attack me! Do you deny these charges!?!?" I laughed like a mad man than said in the same singsong voice "No-oh! They were ALL deeee-lish-us!~ And I-ei~ bet you taste even bet-ter!~" Arceus growled and said "Then I am here to deliver punishment! Rai the Sandslash! You shall live out the rest of your days marked as dangerous! You shall be shunned like others that share your same fate! You will find it hard to find victims for your 'meals'! From now on your spikes shall be died crimson like the color of blood from your victims! Your yellow skin shall become a dull, sandy, light brown, as if dulled and stained by the blood of those you killed! You will be as the humans call a 'Shiny' Pokémon! To humans you are a prize, but to your fellow Pokémon you shall be nothing but dangerous, someone to avoid at all costs! A story mothers will tell their children to make them behave! Your name shall also change! You shall no longer be Rai the Sandslash, but Crimson the Slasher! This is your punishment!" As Arceus spoke, I felt a burning through my body. When Arceus's speech was done, I fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Arceus stood there and watched until I just lid there, panting. The burning had stopped. I scrambled up, and Arceus nodded and vanished. I wiped some sweat off myself and noticed where my skin was once yellow; it was now a light, dull sandy brown color. I crooked my neck to look at my spikes. They were now a crimson red. A demented smile appeared on my face and I started to laugh like crazy. It was true! I was now a shiny! Heh heh heh... It also told me why that Lickitung was so violent... Shininess was a curse! Only put upon the worst of the worst of the species! I now knew that was also why there were so few and you never saw more than one of them, or even their species, around them! When I finally stopped laughing, my face sunk into a more serious expression, if what Arceus said was true, I'd have fewer meals... I made a growling sound then lashed out on one of the near by trees. I almost laughed again when a Weedle fell from the tree. Poor thing was dead as soon as it fell! He became impaled on my spikes, blood now running down then, and onto the ground. A little Rattata that was hiding under the tree let out a startled "Ratta!" Before it tried to bolt out. My devilish grin appeared again, and I used a quick Crush Claw to hit the Rattata and slam it into a tree. It let out a pained "Rah!" as it hit the tree. I then cackled and started tearing at it with Fury Claws, sinking into my induced rage. When I finally snapped out it the Rattata's legs were all torn from its body, bones sticking out of them. Its tail was a few feet away from me, bloodied and mangled. Its head had rolled to be right by the tree. Its eyes were completely gouged from its sockets, the sockets still poured out blood. The eyes were squashed; its ears were an unintelligible mass of bloody ribbons. It's large teeth shattered. Half of its face was torn away, exposing the muscle. Its body... hehheh heh heh... Its body lay at my feet. It had huge claw marks strewn through it. Its heart sat in between my feet, a huge hole where it once was. More guts dangled from the Rattata's body. I cackled and grabbed its heart. I then put it to my mouth and squeezed all the blood out of it... it was so very, very, warm... it went down my throat... like syrup... it was soooo delicious... heh... anyways... I ate whatever meat I could get from its body. I then remembered the Weedle and pulled it from my back. I then devoured the little thing. I then started laughing like a maniac and saying, "Who's next? Who's next? Who's next to fall to Crimson's claws?" When I finally calmed down, I staggered off into the forest. About 5 levels later came the next step on the path to where I am now... hehe... I was hunting for more food. As Arceus said, it became hard to find Pokémon to eat. They all ran away from me as soon as they saw me. My diet was whatever Pokémon were slow enough to land an attack on... Anyways... I was Foraging through some tall grass when I heard someone come up behind me. Thinking it was a stupid Pokémon wanting to get the jump on me, I whirled around to attack. Only to see a human girl stare at me wide eyed. I let out a "SaaandSlasshh!!" to her, trying to get her to leave. I did not see her as a good meal... how wrong I was.... err... anyway... So I tried to scare her off, but my efforts were in vain, and she finally let out what seemed to be an excited shrill. She then said "OH my Arceus! It is a shiny! A real shiny!" She then grabbed a red and white orb and sent out a blue and white bunny like Pokémon with an odd tail, and Azumarill. Now THAT looked tasty! I smiled, not knowing how outmatched I was. The Pokémon showed no fear, telling me it was born as well as raised in captivity. I licked my lips and prepared my claws, but before I could strike the girl yelled "Azul! Use Hydro Pump!" I widened my eyes as a huge blast of water shot at me and hit me. It then went dark. When I woke up I was in some really tight space and it was still dark... now that I think about it... It was a lot like where I am now... only without the pain... the excruciating pain... ah... anyways.... I started thrashing about and could fell whatever I was stuck in move. Suddenly I heard a muffled voice say "Oh... ul... -ust -ave -oke up..." Suddenly there was a flash of read and when it cleared up, I was back outside. I looked around then saw the girl and that dreaded Azumarill, apparently named Azul. I then looked up and glared at the girl. She frowned then said "Ah, don't be like that! I won't hurt you. You'll see it'll be fun!" I glared and thought 'I doubt it...' The girl only sighed then said "I know... I'll name you! You will be.... Crimson! Because of your pretty crimson spikes!" My eyes widened, how did she know my name! She then gasped and said, "I should see what level you are and what moves you have!" She then pulled out a red thinking, I think it was called a Pokedex. She pointed it at me and it unfolded then first said "Sandslash, the mouse Pokémon. Sandslash is the evolved form of Sandshrew. It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back in a day." She nodded and I heard a few beeps, then something red and bright shot out of the thing. The girl then said "Alright then. Let's see... Sandslash... nature... violent..." She stopped for a sec then said "this thing must be glitchy... there is no such nature... huff.... anyway..." She read through then finally said "Ah ha! Your level is 34, and you know the moves Poison Sting, Fury Cutter, Crush Claw, and Sand Tomb." She nodded then said, “Alright, well let's get going Crimson, Azul! We need to get you all leveled up Crimson so you stand a chance to match the rest of the team! Ah yes, you should meet the rest!" She then rummaged around in a bag till she pulled out four other red and white orbs. She smiled then tossed them into the air. 4 different Pokémon appeared. The girl smiled then went around to each Pokémon and said, "This is King, my Nidoking. This here is Bone, my Marowak. Here is Tai, my Mienshao. And this is Arctic, my Beartic. And of course you already met Azul, my Azumarill." I had to stop myself from drooling. All the Pokémon looked so delicious. She saw my hungry stare and misread it, kind of. She then said "You’re hungry! Here I'll get you some food~" I almost jumped in excited amazement! Would she be feeding me one of those delicious looking Pokémon!? But my excitement soon turned to disappointment as she placed a bowl full of what looked like Rattata pellets in front of me. She expected me to eat this!? I turned my face up in disgust. She just frowned then said, "Now don't be like that without even trying it!" She suddenly came over and stuffed one of the pellets in my mouth. I soon spit it out in disgust. She pouted. And this is how life dragged out for many levels, me being forced to eat disgusting pellets for my meals, as the other five ate them enthusiastically. Gah... How could I like those things! They neither tasted nor felt like my delicious blood or meat! Eh...but... anyway... after about 30 levels my hunger finally became too strong. By now I was this girls favorite Pokémon. I luckily did not even have to deal with that cramped orb again. I was lying under a tree, not that far from camp. I couldn't sleep. My blood lust was coursing through me like a plague. How dare this girl keep me with her and starve me! Make me stop attacking a Pokémon once it passed out! What's the point in that!? I looked over at her and that damn Azumarill, Azul. I glared at them. They needed to be punished... punished... beat... injured... mauled.... KILLED! Yes Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill! And evil grin slipped onto my face. I quickly got up and chuckled. I then crept over to the two. First... I first had to kill Azul... yes... but sadly I had to do it quick and quietly. I readied a slash attack then with one well-placed blow I lopped her head off. I then licked my claws and... ah that wonderful taste... that wonderful feel... the warm blood trickling down my throat... like a dream. I then proceeded to tear into the body, eating it. But then I remembered the girl. I had to get my revenge before I feasted. I cleaned my claws quickly then I licked my muzzle to clean it. I then quickly used a light sand tomb, a small tornado of sand flew around the body of Azul, till she was buried enough to not be seen, but easily accessed. I then went over to the girl. I stood over her then said "Sandslash...." The girl groaned then opened her eyes and said "Oh... Hi Crimson... What's wrong?" I smiled then raised my left claws. She blinked then said "Huh... what are you doi-..." A nice loud scream erupted from her mouth as I used slash and tore down her chest. She then panted out "Wh...why Crimson?... W...Hy?" I just widened my smile and aimed for another blow. The girl cried for Azul, when a strong gust of wind came and blew the sand from the body. She made a small cry, and then reached for an orb. I just laughed and with a nice strong slash chopped her arm off. She screamed in agony then went to grab where her arm was once, blood now shooting from it. I laughed again. I proceeded to torture her making sure she stayed conscious. Finally she was breathing shallow ragged breaths, eyes slits but still open. A large pool of blood surrounded her. Her other arm now lay in tatters at her side. Her legs were broken, torn, and in odd angles. Her chest was filled with slash marks. Her face covered in her own blood. She was barely alive, but conscious. Her eyes slits but still open. She would die soon. I grinned. Time to finish it. I stood over her and opened my mouth over her neck. I licked it and she whimpered. I was trying to milk as much terror as I could from her. I then opened my mouth wide, another whimper, I broke skin, a choked scream, I hit blood and an artery, a horrible scream erupted as soon as I was close, and then it turned to gurgles. It then fell silent. I lifted my head and licked my lips. My eyes widened... It was delicious... Her blood was better than that of a Pokémon’s... even the shiny’s was trumped... more... more... needed more! I proceeded to tear into her body. Devouring flesh and blood... I didn't stop till there was hardly anything left. I licked my lips it was so good. I sighed; I was about to leave, when I felt a tug to something. I looked towards where it was coming from. The bag. Her back, the one where she had gotten the orbs from... the orbs... I smiled. I went over and tore through it, till I found six little orbs. I pulled out the one that was pulling me to it. It was my orb. I then remembered the other four Pokémon as well. I smiled. I would end them to. I sat all sis orbs on the ground, and smashed them. Four made a loud 'crunch' and when I looked down, blood was coming from the, the blood of the Pokémon’s inside. I cackled. The tug I felt from mined faded to a weak vibe. I smiled then picked a piece of mine up. I decided I'd keep it, as a momentum of my time there. I started laughing again then said, "Who's next? Who's next? Who's next to die at Crimson's claws?" I then laughed and used a sand tomb, burying the bodies and orbs. I then staggered off, laughing. It was time to find my next 'partner' and feast... For another 30 levels I went from trainer to trainer, suffering till blood lust hit it's peak then killing them and eating them. By the time IT happened I had killed 13 trainers and there Pokémon. I was heading off to find my next 'partner' when I stumbled into a clearing where a familiar figure stood, Arceus. I licked my lips. I was sure He'd taste even better than human. I laughed quietly, then quickly used a sand tomb on him, I then charged and, since he was actually stunned from the sand tomb, I actually got a bite into his leg, and Oh... it tasted... elegant... like edible gold, silver, platinum, diamonds, pearls, emeralds, ruby’s, and sapphires all rolled into one! But before I could even savor the taste more, Arceus let out a loud, angry roar. I was flung from his leg and hit into a tree, hard. The force was so much blood came from my mouth. Arceus turned to me then said "I am here to deal punishment to you, again! Crimson the Slasher, Sandslash! You are charged with the crime of not only killing and eating Pokémon mercilessly, but humans as well! You have also killed many Pokémon in their Pokeball's, forever confining them to it! You are now also charged with the heinous act of attacking and legendary! Do you deny the charges?!" I chuckled and huffed out "I...don't.... they were.... so good.... and fun.... and you... taste... even better.... then I imagined...." I was still out of breath from the hit into the tree. Arceus growled then said, "Then your punishment shall be dealt! It would have been death! But you don't deserve it! You shall suffer a fate worse than death! You shall be imprisoned for eternity in the void! Living your days in agony, and visited by the ghosts of those you killed! You shall never find peace! You shall starve till the end of each cycle of ghosts, then you shall be giving the food you find most horrible! I shivered. AS he spoke a black void started to appear and when he finished it was twice the size of me. He then said "Good bye, and good riddance!" I was then sucked into the void. Gah.... the.... pain! This is my... story... ah... But.... I found a way to escape.... you see... a very small portal.... Ack!... opens... when my.... food comes.... after every cycle... my cycle has almost been..... Completed.... soon the last.... Pokémon I killed will appear... I can leave then.... Ah look... here it comes now.... heh.... see you soon.... '' NEWS FLASH Rogue Shiny Sandslash!'' ' People are to be warned! There is a rouge Sandslash killing around the region! People and trainers are warned to stay clear of any shiny Sandslashes! Keep your Pokémon safely inside the house or in their pokeball's, or in your sight! Do not attempt to engage it! It will not hesitate to kill you! Already 2 bodies found of human origin, countless more suspected! Count of Pokémon bodies, 11 so far found, even more are expected. I repeat! Do not engage this Sandsla..........' Section heading *Authors note* This is the very first creepypasta I ever made... So give me some slack with the gore and stuff... Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story